Meant to Live
by Myriad Lapse
Summary: The wages of sin is Death. But the Gift of God is eternal life. But what if a sin gained eternal life? Envy has, only in a new time...and dimension. Changed to a twoshot...sorry, can't continue. FMA DGM x-over
1. Prologue: Road to Godknowswhere

_The rain started to fall today, but it didn't make it to the ground..._

I didn't know why.

Why was I alive?

"The wages of sin is death..." I muttered in self-pity as I stumbled aimlessly across the plain with drunken steps. Thunder rumbled overhead from deep inside thick, dark clouds. The scent of rain threatened to muddy the dry dirt that was crunching under my almost-bare feet. Some of the dirt was becoming fine between my toes and surely callousing my heels. But I kept walking, no matter the threatening darkness looming overhead or the pounding of my head due to earlier sun's heat. An aching in my chest reappeared, not where my heart was but where that bloody stone once rooted itself, giving me strength and keeping me alive.

Alive...why was I alive? The stone was gone, now. I knew I'd ripped it out...nice and painfully. A parasite crawling on the floor with tears in its wide, forsaken eyes.

That's what I am. A parasite. What death is the wages of; a sin.

So why wasn't I dead?

It melted in my..._its_ scrawny hands. I am an it. It said its "bye, bye", and withered into dust. Suicide formed by a tragic being, envious of the lives of others. Envious that it wasn't human and didn't want to live anymore. It watched in envy, sulked in envy, slept in envy, lived in envy. It _was_ Envy.

_I am Envy._ The ugliest sin. The deadliest. What death is the wages of; the result. I died.

So why wasn't I dead?

When it dissappeared into dust, everything around it suddenly grew calm. It felt its conscious, its spirit if it had one, linger in the presence of the lives it envied...but it was me now, wasn't it? I didn't have that body anymore. It had disintegrated; gone. So _I..._I spent a few more seconds, unable to leave.

I would've liked to shout at them. I wanted to scream, "_You bastards! You can't let me leave, even after I've died!_" even though I knew it wasn't them keeping me there. I didn't know what it was. I just wanted to scream, for the hell of it. Even if they wouldn't hear me.

I saw their faces. They were filled with the most pitiful expressions; I laughed at them instead. They were pitting me, weren't they? What idiots. Why would they pity me? Well...yeah, I knew why. I couldn't deny it at that moment. I knew why. That guy had said it...the shrimpy guy with such familiar blonde hair. The whole reason why...it killed itself was because it didn't want them to pity it. It didn't want them looking at it with such sorrowful eyes. It left them; I left them. And I gave every damn about what they thought, even after I'd died. In that moment, I took one last look at the blonde shrimp. And one thought went through me at that moment.

_Thank you, brother._

And nothingness consumed me. Like it had been waiting those brief seconds for me to think that very thought. Maybe I said it out loud. I didn't hear it, but I know it coursed through me. But why did it want me to say that? Acknowledge, say, whatever. Why am I even considering this like it was a living being? It was nothingness. In the nothingness, I heard nothing. There was nothing. But I did hear it.

Nothing was saying something. Nothing was calling for me to go away. I tried to ignore Nothing, but it pushed at me. In all resistance, I felt myself being dragged away, and pushed away at the same time. In the same direction.

I didn't want to leave! I wanted the nothingness. I didn't want to go to Heaven, or Hell, or any afterlife! I wanted to stay!

But I didn't. when I knew the nothingness had vanished, I expected to be plunged into fire, or clouds, or whatever. The fiery depths of Hell would've suited me moreso than Heaven, so I expected it.

But instead of fire, I got this. Dirt.

I knew I must've still been alive. That was the only explanation. No afterlife I'd ever heard of was ever described like this. I ended up on this road to nowhere, stumbling, desperate to find....something.

I was on a road.

And I wanted the hell off.


	2. Already Back

**ML: Hey guys! It's me again. Thanks to everyone who read the Prologue. I didn't put up any side notes to keep the effect of the emotion intact. :D**

**Envy: You mean you forgot, didn't you.**

**ML: Yup...why are you looking at me like that?**

**Envy: -turns head away abruptly- No reason. You just made me into a freakin' **_**emo**_** is all... -mutters-**

**ML: Yeah...I know... :3 Well, just to clear up a lot, this kinda goes mangabase when it comes to the part of Envy's death in the series. Then it becomes animebase because they kinda didn't continue the manga...so if Envy dies a different way in the anime, don't blame me for being a faster reader than...watcher. Heh. Let's just say I threw both of his backgrounds together in a mush pot, 'kay? This was originally an uninspired fic, but then I heard a song that really fits. I came with the title out of the blue when I was listening to the radio and heard the song with the title after I wrote the prologue, so it's kind of a songfic. It's the song **_**Meant to Live **_**by Switchfoot, and the parts of the song that made me title the fiction that song were the lines **"Dreaming about providence and//Whether mice and men have second tries", "And everything inside screams for second life," **and let's not forget the beginning, which you'll just have to hear for yourself.** **Enjoy the first chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, nor do I own -Man. Rights to creating all characters go to each series respectful owners.**

"Young lady, why are you crying?"

A teenage girl, around sixteen, with golden hair and deep blue eyes was sitting on the ground with her face buried in her hands. She stopped her sobbing momentarily to look up at the person who had spoken to her. It was a fat-looking man wearing a cream-colored overcoat and a very tall top hat. The features of his ears and nose were long and pointy and he wore small glasses; shadows hid his mouth and eyes. He wore white gloves and leaned against a small pink umbrella (one would be shocked that it didn't break under his weight, whatever he weighed).

The sky was the darkest shade of gray one could possibly see. It was dark as twilight outside, even though it was roughly after three. No sunlight slipped through the heavy cloud-cover. The atmosphere felt heavy in obvious preparation for imminent rain. A storm, judging by the thunder rumbling in the distance.

"You sit here in mourning, but for what do you mourn?" The fat man possessed a whistley effect in his speech, like he was talking though his teeth. His tone was curious in nature.

The blonde girl stared up at him, not sure what to make of what she saw in front of her. She blinked back her tears in an attempt to see him better, having no real progress in that.

The fat man suddenly gained a gleam in the shadow where his left eye was. "Oh, could you perhaps, be mourning for the death of someone close to you? " he asked, his voice taking a hopeful pitch, going higher and sounding fairly...creepy.

The girl gave a short gasp in realization. She let her hands fall to the ground at her sides and thump into the dirt, her gaze drifting down towards the ground. "Yes," she breathed. "Someone did die. Someone very...very close..." Her murmuring trailed off, the man being able to make out the last words she said as "...is death."

The man lifted his face to reveal a huge, toothy, inhuman grin plastered on his face. He spoke again, but his lips did not move. "Well, it's you're lucky day, little lady! I am the Millennium Count, here to grant you a wish, my dear~ " He popped open his umbrella, floating into the air (one would wonder how the hell he did it) and landing a distance back from the girl. "I am, you could say, the master of life and death. And I have a little secret. " He sounded creepily giddy in every word he said, but that didn't seem to intimidate the girl (God knows how sane _she_ is o_o').

The girl looked up at him again, a look of interest and curiosity catching in her eye. "What? What is it?" she asked, sounding like an eager young child who had just been told there was a surprise for them. Although, she could probably guess what he was about to say.

"I, the Millennium Count, can bring that lost loved one back from the dead for you. " The Count ignored whatever expression the girl's face held now, too caught up in his own scheming. "But I need your help to do it, miss." He leaped to the side to reveal a metallic-looking figure that was skeleton-like in structure propped up behind him on a weird-looking stand. "See, this doll will be the vessel for the soul of that loved one. All _you_ need to do is say that person's name, and they will come back from the dead with a new body and-"

"Back...?" the girl repeated. "_Back?"_ She stood up, her eyes shaded by her bangs and her shoulders hanging forward limply. He hands were brought up to her chest, one crossed over the other.

The Count, still with the grin on his face but his eyes looking confused, stared at her in some surprise. "Y-Yes..._back,_ " he confirmed with a reassuring nod.

Strangely, his umbrella spoke through a small jack 'o' lantern shape on the top point. "This girl is creepy, relo~" it whispered to the Count in a cracky, high pitched voice. "I don't like the feeling of this, relo~" It seemed nervous, if an umbrella _could_ be.

"Shush, Relo! " the count hissed to his umbrella.

_"Bastard,"_ the girl breathed in a raspy tone. The Count and Relo looked at each other.

"Hey, you can't talk to the Count that way, relo!~" Relo chided, coming forward in a motion that seemed like it was threatening to hit the girl.

"Relo! Shush! " the Count chided back.

The girl, all of a sudden, started to giggle. Then laugh. Laugh maniacally. Then _cackle_.

Relo blinked. "Eh? What's the joke, relo?~" it asked.

The blonde girl suddenly ceased her laughter. She inhaled slightly. "Bring him back, huh?" she asked in a skeptical tone. "But..._**I'm already back.**_"

A deafening crack sounded in the air as the girl's body flashed an electrical blue. From her feet going up, her form was changed. Instead of a white dress which she possessed before, she had bare feet with black fabric covering the middles of her feet and her ankles. She wore a matching black skort, and her midriff was revealed to show...abs?

Well, she was wearing a vest-like top that only covered her chest...which was flat...so this all revealed that this was very well _not_ a girl. Although the skort may seem to cause confusion...

Long, dark green hair burst over her--er..._his _head in the flash of lightening. A headband with an upside-down triangle on it did nothing to keep his hair out of his face, but was on his forehead all the same. He had similar coverings on his arms that were on his feet, covering the palm and wrist but left his fingers bare. They were black as well, causing everything to contrast against his pale skin.

"Well, nice to meet you, _Millennium Count,_" the one who was once a young girl around sixteen who was now a young man around eighteen (bleh, run-on sentence -_-') said in an androgynous voice. He looked up, revealing his eyes to be a pale red-violet. "Actually, it _isn't_ very nice," he corrected himself, straightening his back. "You really are, a sick, foolish bastard, aintcha? Bringing people back to life..." He spat on the ground, vocalizing the motion. "I know _I _didn't want to come back, so how do you think anyone _else_ would feel coming back?"

The Count and Relo were staring at him with wide eyes. "Who...are you? " the Count asked.

The boy smirked. "Why, I'm only you. And every other being in this pitiful dimension." The response slithered out of his mouth, poison coating each word deliciously.

"More specific, relo!~" Relo demanded with an annoyed expression. The Count rolled his eyes, his grin still on his face (let's just go ahead and know that it's permanent from now on, 'kay? Like this :D).

The boy looked down, looked back up, and smiled apologetically. Suddenly, a horrific grin (even more insane-looking than the Count's because it also added eye expression) sprung onto his face and the same coat of toxic venom trailed along his voice.

_**"I am Envy."**_

**ML: Okay, yeah. I wanted to get this one over with, so it's much shorter than the next few chapters will be, I promise! And it will become a bit more family-like when Envy gets around to seeing the whole kitten-kaboodle of Noah's in a lil' bit. Oh, for those looking at my other fanfic, sorry about it! . I'm going to get on it ASAP, so you won't have to wait much longer.**

**Chapter 2, coming soon!**


End file.
